Youko No Konoha Wild Reboot
by TwoNutsInAHut
Summary: A reboot of an old story. Naruto finds a family and escapes Konoha's cruelty, only to have it snatched away. Will he maintain a grudge against his home village, or learn to love it? Only time will tell. Bloodline! Demon! And Grey!Naruto A mild YYH crossover
1. Chapter 1

A little boy wandered alone through the streets. Any normal child wouldn't garner such attention on his own, yet this was no normal child.

No, if you were to listen too long to the hateful whispers following his progress, you may begin to believe him a demon in human form. The more you watched, the slightly more believable such a thought might seem.

The boy moved with the grace of a trained fighter, dodging absently the traffic, avoiding shoves that many his age may not have seen coming. His hair was tangled, dirty and wild like the forests surrounding the city, burnished bronze like the light of the sun in a land where most had dark hair.

Despite his seeming vitality, the child was gaunt, body little more than skin and bone. He swam in his shirt and tattered shorts. Yet even his skeletal frame couldn't disguise his mildly exotic looks. The slant of his half hidden cerulean eyes, the angle of his cheekbones, the three whiskered scars marring his cheeks. Had he been a bit more filled out and in finer clothes, he may have been mistaken for the son of some foreign nobleman.

Yet, even nobles had such a lack of emotion. The child's face was carefully blank, apathetic to the people around him. His eyes, which would have been so welcoming if filled with cheer, were positively icy, glaring at anyone who made eye contact with the small figure. Such a child was an anomaly to the crowd. More graceful than many adults, surely surviving starvation somehow, completely antisocial. It was enough to put the citizens even more on edge, make the whispers harsher as resentment of the child fostered.

However, even as all those horrible things to call a child fueled the void, wiser heads would be surprised to learn that the general population was half right. At the same time, they were all so wrong in the source of Uzumaki Naruto's demonic heritage. And this would end up with consequences and circumstances that none of them would have expected.

* * *

Well hello there, folks. There are undoubtedly those who recognize the name of the story. It's been a few... years?

Anyways, as you can see I've restarted the story, on an account a friend and I have started together. So, this should be interesting. Anyways, Naruto will be a bit different than my earlier version, due to the events in this chapter, and the following few chapters.

First of all, Naruto will NOT be strictly 'evil.' He will still have a largely human, 'grey' morality, since his whole influences have been human. Reviews and criticisms would be wonderful!


	2. Chapter 2

Doing his best to ignore the hate radiating around him, Naruto strolled into his favorite food stand. Noticing a strange patron, the blond paused for a moment, appraising the man. When the old man with long silver hair took no notice of the boy, Naruto stepped to the side. If the stranger was all right with him, then he shouldn't allow his presence to bother him.

"Naruto! I was wondering if you would show up today." The child nodded solemnly at the friendly ramen chief, a hint of what might be called a smile on his lips as he climbed up onto his usual seat. Beside him, the stranger paused in his eating upon hearing the boy's name. Warily, the boy and chief watched the man, waiting for his reaction.

"Naruto... What a cute name." The gentle voice held a hint of amusement. Teuchi relaxed slightly, returning to his work. Naruto remained staring at the old man as the elder turned to face him.

As green eyes stared into blue, the man's smile dropped. Naruto matched him, stare for stare. Almost unbelievably, the boy could see hints of himself in the unwrinkled face.

"Uzumaki?" The quiet question made Naruto's mouth go dry. This was the point where the odd old man would reject him, call him a monster. Just like everyone else.

Evidently the man found the answer in his eyes. "I thought you were dead..." Naruto jumped slightly as he found himself in the older man's arms. The child struggled, fearful of the fact that he hadn't seen the elder move. "Shh, hush. It's all right."

"Let go!" He pushed against the deceptively strong stranger, a hint of panic and rage in his voice. No one had grabbed him against his will in a year. Yet it took one stranger to break that streak. One old stranger, who probably had the strength to shatter his bones if he wished.

Suddenly, the boy was no longer held tight against the man's chest. The man was still holding onto his arms firmly, but now Naruto was standing on his previous seat, able to glare up at his face. "Forgive me. I forgot myself." Steadying hands let go of the boy's arms, as the elder watched the child.

Scared by the man and his own emotional response, Naruto scowled, before jumping off his seat and storming away from the ramen stand.

"You remind me so much of your parents."

Those words froze the blond in place, emotions in a turmoil. "You knew my parents?" He turned back to look at the man.

The silver-haired man nodded, green eyes focused on the boy. "Yes. You look so much like your father. He was a good man, charismatic and a decent leader. He had a habit of living quickly, though."

He smiled fondly as he reminisced. Naruto stared for a while, soaking in the information. Was that how he made a guess as to his last name? Because he looked so much like his dad? But then, if he was so great, why did the people hate him so? "And my mother? You knew her, too?"

"Of course." The man chuckled. "Or at least, I should hope that I knew my own daughter as well as I think I do."

A flicker of hope appeared in Naruto's eyes, soon to be crushed. People didn't get that lucky. If he had a living grandfather, why hadn't he come sooner? Why had the man let the people here treat him with cruelty? Yet, his earlier words came back to the boy. 'I thought you were dead.' "Why now? How can you prove it?"

His possible grandfather smiled. "You're skeptical. This is good. A decent dose of skepticism is healthy." He gestured back to Naruto's seat, the boy's ramen cooling on the counter as Teuchi looked on in interest. "As to your first question, I come here once a year to remember your parents. Ichiraku-san might be able to verify that, but I haven't been anything resembling a regular since your parents died."

The ramen vedor gave a gruff nod. He could recall seeing the old man coming here once in a blue moon with Kushina and Minato. Still wary yet too intrigued to leave, the boy hopped back into his seat, eating as the old man talked.

"Any proof I could give you right here, you would probably dismiss. I could take you to my home, but that would require your trust. The journey is a little too dangerous for you as well, for now." He appraised the blond next to him. "However, judging from your state... This place doesn't hold much for you, does it?"

Naruto paused in his eating, a flash of indignation flashing in his eyes. No, he didn't have any love for the village. The only kind people here were Teuchi, the Hokage and a few of the shinobi. Giving a curt nod, the boy's blue eyes didn't leave the old man.

"Your father wished for you to be raised here, but it is obviously no welcome home for you. For us. Come with me, Naruto. I can give you training, education and most importantly, a family." He watched his grandson, hoping the boy would trust him, just this once. "I will never cause you harm and will do my best to protect you. If you wish, I will swear on my blood." He only offered the last as a small bit of bait. Blood was usually important to people, perhaps it would convince the boy of his sincerity.

"Don't, old man." Naruto's bowl clanked against the counter as he finished. "I wouldn't want you to bleed out on me or anything." He managed a small smile at his grandfather. Maybe, just this once, he would trust someone again. He didn't have much to lose at this point.

Teuchi was smiling as well. Even if Naruto was leaving, hopefully now he'd have a shot at happiness. "Just go see the Hokage first, Naruto. He'll want to say goodbye."

Both Naruto and his elder nodded, getting up to leave. Naruto glanced at his taller counterpart. "You never did give me your name, ojiisan."

The silver-haired man smiled down at the boy, holding his hand. "Kurama, Naruto-kun."

The blond nodded, leaving the stand with him. "I'm counting on you, Kurama-ojii."


End file.
